roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderJimmy/Game Theory: Where does Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon take place (chronologically)
Where Is Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon placed in history? (Load up cool game theorists intro) Hello YouTube, welcome to Game Theory, the only show that is venturing through time and space in Ultra Wormholes, recruiting the best villains in the Pokemon Franchise (throughout 20 years of gaming history), and taking over the world {Unknown Villian’s (later known to be Giovanni) letter} “Muhahahaha!! Guess what, people of Alola... I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days, I'll conquer the world. Think you can stop me? Ahahahaha!! and credited from the Sega company, Sonic Heroes Game and the official sonic wiki page As you can tell, that was a preview of Episode: RR (Rainbow Rocket). As for all of the loyal theorists on the internet or anyone new joining in, on today’s video, we are going to be going on a journey through time and space itself on the Pokemon Universe with only one question...when does Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon occur canonically? Spoilers are in this video There are several guesses from Pokemon Fans (and practically everyone interested) that the game has occurred right after the end of each of the game’s villians. Well, that is not exactly the case, as you can guess after Necrozma captured the legendary Pokémon (final, gender less?) Evolved from of Cosmog, things took a turn for the worse, Ultra Wormholes began to open up like crazy and new (only those new ones though) Ultra Beasts fall through the wormholes. So we can safely assume that the game occurs sometime between the end of Pokemon games: X and Y. However, there is one thing that starts to make this theory difficult like FNAF. After the end of Ultra Sun / Ultra Moon, everything seems normal, except for i don’t know, an old and yet nostalgic Villianiuos organization that decides to use a glitch in the festive plaza to start their plan for world domination. That isn’t such a good start to the post story...or is it? As you progress through this adventure, the one thing that is noticed throughout the episode is history and lore. And the biggest surprise to us all was the ending, Giovanni had somehow gained the power of the Ultra Wormhole (or should I say HOOPA?!) {theory for later} So, while still trying to avoid spoilers, I believe this game takes place in the universe where AZ does not fire his lazer (insert meme). But however, the game may be a hiding a sequel in site with the end of the RR episode write in front of us. Giovanni in short, is going to find new worlds to use his new profound powers on. These games aren’t just in this timeline, wrong, it gets much DANKER!!, I meant DEEPER!! Through the downward spiral of games we go, only to find, that this game is in another universe. You heard me, another universe. We all know about the two universe in this game: MEGA and META (well, non mega) . What if I said that Pokemon sun/moon and Pokemon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon give us the last piece of info needed to put the nail in the coffin on where these 4 games are canonically in the series. You starting to get the picture yet, because the answer has been staring you in the face like the ultra beasts themselves. These games are a part of a third timeline (well ultra sun/ultra moon), one that combines the concepts of the Aether Foundation, Z Rings and the concepts of gyms, and mega evolutions. Coincidence, I Think NOT! {Nintendo You lied to me} It Seems Nintendo has hidden some lore about these ultra wormholes, with the link cable being the only simple, if not easy to understand concepts of different universes/timelines. Now before you say there are three universes in the Pokemon games canon, there are multiple editions of each games, but there are three original set universes. Different spawn chances, events, it all revolves around the mystery of ULTRA WORMHOLES. And their connections throughout the games involved with Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. (And we have run out of time to continue this theory. There will eventually be a part two to this theory. And remember, this is all just a theory, a Game Theory thanks for watching) in this theory goes to Sega for their sonic heroes quote because it makes sence to the point of the post game. And for anyone on this wiki that is interested in the Game Theorists go check out their channel. My name is ThunderJimmy and thank you for reading the newest theory to to the Pokemon Franchise. Category:Blog posts